


amnesia

by mid_nightowl (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, agender robin just because, brief mentions of morgan, fire emblem spoilers if you haven't played the future past 3 or finished the game, kind of talking a lot about bad end world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mid_nightowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She remembers what she did to Morgan, even if he doesn't, and it weighs heavy on her.  "I did something terrible to him. Unforgivable. I am sure... it is best he doesn't remember."</p>
            </blockquote>





	amnesia

"Morgan doesn't remember me."

Marissa looked up at their daughter over the mug of tea. Lucina was staring sharply down at her own hands, frowning slightly. They sighed, placing the mug back on the table and reaching over to touch their daughter's arm.

"He doesn't remember anything, Luce. It's a miracle he remembers his own name or mother." The nickname didn't come out often; it was mainly either her full name or a pet name. Lucina shook her head, thinking her words through carefully.

"Maybe it's for the best, love. The world you told us about..." Marissa trailed off, pulling her arm back. "Maybe it's best that he doesn't remember it. I hear the other kids crying sometimes. I think I even heard Kjelle last night." They blinked slowly at their daughter as she looked up at them a little.

"Maybe it is for the best. I..." A difficult look crossed Lucina's face, before she turned away. "I did something terrible to him. Unforgivable. I am sure... it is best he doesn't remember." The crack and waver in her voice... Marissa knew what it meant. They left their chair, gently pulling their daughter against their chest, running her fingers through her hair. Lucina wound her arms around her mother, struggling to keep her tears in check. "I...."

They gently shushed her. "You're upsetting yourself. You don't need to talk about it. My poor babies...." They dropped their head a little, feeling their throat close up. The horrors they inflicted on those poor kids, on _t_ _heir_ kids, no less... "I'm so sorry, Lucina."

A gentle hiccup came from the girl; Marissa knew her dam had burst. They stayed like that for a while, her head against her mother's belly as she let out more than ten years of horror and pain.

She washed her face with the bucket of water kept for washing when she was done, her breathing still wavering and shoulders still heaving.

"I'm... sorry, mother." She dried her damp face with her sleeve. "I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have brought it up." When she looked back at her mother, they were stood with their hands firmly on their hips. 

"Don't apologise for having  _feelings,_ Lucina." They pushed back their long pink hair, stepping closer and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Feelings make us human. Gods, sometimes I even think  _Henry_  has feelings." They both laughed a little at the joke; Lissa's husband was part of their family, after all, and what was family if not a reason to poke gentle fun at each other?

The smallest smile stayed on Lucina's face. "I'm going to go see Morgan, mother. If I don't look after him I might just find him bludgeoning himself with a tome again." Another round of giggling and a tight hug was shared between mother and child.

"Just don't forget you can tell me anything, love. I might have done some horrifying things..." They shook their head as their voice trailed off. Now was not the time to dwell on it and upset their daughter again. "But that was not me, if you understand. You're my daughter, Lucina, and even if you do have very, um,  _extreme_  clothing tastes, and even if you did think that I might turn you away after this war, you are still my daughter, and I still love you." A gentle kiss to the top of her head and she was released. "Now, yes, go check on your brother. I don't want to bother your aunt Lissa again because he's knocked himself out with my tomes."

As she turned and left, Marissa flopped back into her chair with a deep sigh. They were sure they knew exactly what she was talking about; they knew Morgan had been Grimleal, after all. She had killed him to save them all, they were sure of it. Their head fell into their hands with a gentle sob. The things that had gone on in that world... they couldn't happen again. Marissa would put an end to their own life before they let it happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the Valmese war. For imagery, or if anyone is curious, the Robin here (Marissa) is the shortest body type with the long pink hair with bows in it and the kind of determined/cocky face. I also apologise for the briefness, but this was really a kind of warm up thing after a long period of inactivity and writer's block.


End file.
